


I Never Wanted to Be

by BWaves



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism, for s&gs, one of those weird aus where dave and dirk and close in age and then bro is the oldest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWaves/pseuds/BWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave likes Jake, but Jake is dating Dirk so Dave just sort of watches them from the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Wanted to Be

**Author's Note:**

> I had like this whole plot planned out for this, but I stopped here and left it alone for a few weeks (or maybe months idk) and I just had this document on my computer and I had no idea what it was. I opened this, read it and went "oh yeah, that one" and decided I didn't want to continue it. But this was an okay place to stop, it kind of leaves it open for the imagination and shiz.
> 
> On top of that the plot I had in mind made Jake out be like ten million times more of an asshole then he deserves, like wow, holy shit, I'm sorry Jake. 
> 
> (This may also be somewhat of an apology for how long it's taking to get out the next chapters of Through Thick and Thin and BCBL so yeh sorry about that.)

You are a master of timing.

Which is why you're locked in a closet right now.

When you were supposed to be out hanging with John twenty minutes ago.

But naturally when your slightly older brother stumbled through the door and then your older brother asked who the fuck that was with him. Well.

You knew who it was.

And you knew what was coming.

And you've wanted to see this guy for a long time.

It's a stupid infatuation. He's with Dirk and you know that, but still, you're only human, you have your goddamned fantasies. And you've just barely gotten the door closed in front of you when the door to Dirk's room opens and he steps in with Jake.

You watch through the crack around the edge of the door. You can't see much other than the top half of Dirk's bed from this angle, but it's better than nothing. It's definitely better than nothing when you see Dirk fall back on the bed and then he's blocked out by this tan adonis and your fingers curl against the wall where you're leaning.

Because you want to touch that skin that contrasts so severely with yours that you look fucking albino in comparison. You watch Dirk's hands roam and wish they were yours. You watch how Jake touches your brother with these weirdly gentle looking touches. But with the way he'd shoved him to the bed you bet they're not nearly as soft as they look.

You finally take off your shades and fold them on your lap, peeking through again and the view is a little brighter, but not much different.

You admit that you're a fucking creep, you're sitting in a closet watching your brother and his boyfriend violently swapping flu germs like there's no tomorrow, and wishing you were there instead. When Jake runs his fingers through Dirk's hair and then grabs it, pulling his head back to kiss his neck, you feel your fingers drift to your forehead. You copy the motion, pull a lot harder than Jake probably had, and bite your lip to keep in any noises you almost made.

You find that you do this with a lot of the things you witness, if Jake squeezes Dirk's arm you feel your own hand squeezing your arm in the same place. When Jake palms the front of Dirk's too-tight jeans you do the same. You're doing a damn convincing job of making yourself feel like you're there, but you can't mimic everything perfectly, so when it comes to Jake's mouth on your brother's dick you have to settle with your hand.

You notice very quickly that Dirk is really quiet while this is happening, and you're not sure if you're thankful of not. On one hand you can hear every single sound of Jake sucking his dick, on the other, if you make even the slightest noise they could hear you, and right about now, with one hand on your dick and the other fisted in your hair it's taking a lot more willpower than you're used to exerting to keep from moaning for him. If he's not going to moan or gasp or whatever at what is probably an exceptional blowjob you may have to do it for him.

Who knows, maybe Jake likes moaners.

Maybe Jake would like you because you're normally so very loud.

Your mind strays from the scene before you, to a place where it's just you and him and he's telling you to be louder, telling you to say his name, whispering into your ear “Sing for me, Dave” and you choke back your cry just as you come back to reality and come all over your hand.

You try to catch your breath as quietly as possible, a task easier said than done and lean yourself to look through the gap once more. They hadn't heard you, you think, and that was good. You assume they hadn't; they haven't stopped and they're getting way intimate way fast.

You sit through the rest of the event, resisting getting off again because seriously you're gonna have a hard enough time as it is, what with you being almost an hour late to meet your best friend, the last thing you need is to be too tired from orgasming to play whatever shit-tastic video game he's got planned to play.

As the final moments unfold and they look like they're having their post-coital nap you decide now is as good a time as any to sneak the fuck out. You put yourself away, finally, and hide your dirty hand in your pocket and twist the knob to get out.

You're halfway to Dirk's door when you feel eyes on you. You feel them staring at you and it freezes you, makes your blood run cold, all that.

But when you turn it's not orange, it's green. Green eyes staring at you and you feel yourself relieved if only for a moment before his tired face breaks out into a mischievous grin and he shakes his head slightly at you, motioning for you to continue on, as if he doesn't know you just watched their entire pairing.

But he doesn't look mad, and Dirk is actually asleep so you deem it a success. And you gtfo like your life depends on it and then hurry to the bathroom to clean up and fuck it, you're gonna go again.

He's never made eye contact with you before.

You'll have to tell John that you can't come over.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, though, just to give you some, like, help with some shit, Dave is sixteen, then Dirk and Jake are nineteen and Bro is thirty-two.


End file.
